1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, specifically related to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device having a process for etching a substrate used for a semiconductor device and an etching apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, during a semiconductor device manufacturing process, when a wet-etching process is performed to a substrate or a semiconductor layer epitaxially grown on the substrate, the following steps are performed in that order; an etching step, a cleaning step using ultrapure water and a drying step. There are two main kinds in the wet-etching process, these are, a low-temperature wet-etching, and a high-temperature wet-etching. It is preferable to perform the low-temperature wet-etching in order to control the etching process with a high degree of accuracy.
After performing the etching process, it is necessary to remove waste material adherent to wiring patterns by a liquid remover. According to Japanese laid-open patent publication JP 2002-208578A, it is disclosed that the substrate is set up in temperature same as temperature of the liquid remover.
However, in the case that a patterning process was performed for instance by a low-temperature wet etching in the range between 0° C. and 20° C., even if the substrate, which is in the room temperature, is soaked in the etching liquid, which is cooled in the range between 0° C. and 20° C., the temperature of the etching liquid contacting the surface of the substrate is raised because of the temperature of the surface of the substrate, which is higher than that of the etching liquid. As a result, the etching, which is not the low-temperature wet etching as planned, is performed to a substrate or the semiconductor layer epitaxially grown on the substrate, instantaneously. Moreover, after performing the low-temperature wet etching in the range between 0° C. and 20° C., when the substrate to which the etching liquid cooled in the range between 0° C. and 20° C. is adhered is cleaned with the ultrapure water of the room temperature, the temperature of the etching liquid being adhered to the surface of the substrate is raised before the cleaning process is completed. As a result, the etching, which is not the low-temperature wet etching as planned, is performed to a substrate or the semiconductor layer epitaxially grown on the substrate, instantaneously.